


The Selfish Moon, Tsukishima

by tobioscraps



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Implied Relationships, Light Angst, M/M, One Shot, One-Sided Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi, Tsukishima Kei is Bad at Feelings, Tsukishima Kei-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:20:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25714198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tobioscraps/pseuds/tobioscraps
Summary: "don't touch me"
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Tsukishima Kei, Kageyama Tobio/Yamaguchi Tadashi, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 108





	The Selfish Moon, Tsukishima

**Author's Note:**

> a short little one-shot based off a writing prompt of "don't touch me"

“Don’t touch me.” 

Yamaguchi looked Tsukishima dead in the eyes, “I don’t want your pity, you’ve done enough.” He turned away, eyes stinging determined not to cry and look like a fool even further in front of his best friend. Tsukishima just stood there, dumbfounded, Yamauchi had never gotten angry with him before, well to this extent, and he was so cold. His eyes unfeeling, his tone even, but Tsukishima could still feel his friend’s hurt, he knew Yamaguchi was hurt. He had caused this profound hurt, Yamaguchi’s anguish, his hatred. He wanted to call out to Yamaguchi, tell the freckled boy that it was all just a misunderstanding, Tsukishima hadn’t meant to drive away Yamaguchi’s love, even though he had done so quite harshly. 

Tsukishima had to frequently remind himself that Yamguchi was his own person and he didn’t control him, he wasn’t in charge of Yamaguchi’s life. But he still felt largely like he was, they had done everything together in the past, before Tsukishima made the executive decision that Yamaguchi was his, and only his. Now, Yamaguchi would never be his. Yamaguchi would never look at him the same, laugh with him, show Tsukishima his brilliant smile, or even let Tsukishima near him. Tsukishima did something very un-Tsukishima like, he broke down. He sobbed, changed Earth’s tides, he had already been so selfish that he had claimed the stars for himself, he could stand to be a little more selfish. Secretly, deep down inside he hoped Yamaguchi would come back to him and they could talk things out and he would be comforted by the star boy at least once, but Tsukishima knew that could never happen. The stars did not belong to the moon, to him. The stars loved the meteors that were so much like him. They were cold, unfeeling rocks hurtling through space too fast to make connections, but they certainly made an impact, especially on the stars.

Yamaguchi controlled the stars in the great kingdom of space, he was the stars, Tsukishima was the moon. The moon loved the stars, but the stars had never given the moon’s affection a second thought. Well he had, at one point the stars loved the moon more than anything, but the moon couldn’t give a damn. The moon regarded the stars as only a friend. That had broken the stars, who had decided to move past his feelings for the moon’s sake and now that the moon finally returned the star’s love.  
It was too late. 

Yamaguchi had yelled at Tsukishima, regarding him as a selfish idiot who only cared for him after he had found happiness among the meteors. Kageyama was the meteors, cold and unfeeling on the outside, but warm and loving inside. Everyone else had turned the meteors away with scorn, all except the stars. The stars had once been treated the same by everyone, so he used all of his kind heart to help the meteors. He fell in love. Kageyama loved Yamaguchi, and more importantly, Yamaguchi loved him too. But the moon lashed out in anger and hurt the meteors far more than he had hurt the stars, he hurt them both. They hated him, along with most other people, except the sun. Hinata was the sun, and he could never find it in his heart to hate anyone. Even the selfishly ugly moon.   
“Don’t lie to me Tsukishima,” 

Hinata stared him directly in the eyes just the same as Yamaguchi had all those months ago, but it was different this time, ”You’re happy today aren’t you?” Hinata smiled brightly, everything he did lit up a room, and Tsukishima’s heart, he gazed at Tsukishima lovingly. The sun had helped the moon and the moon so selfishly accepted the help, and so selfishly fell in love. This love was different, the moon had learned to acknowledge his feelings before it was too late, the moon had learned to act quickly before yet another star faded from his life. 

The moon oh so selfishly loved the sun, and the sun oh so happily loved him right back.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you liked it! this is my first post on here so i'm very excited, i'm working on a much bigger fic with YamaKage and a few other fics! please comment more prompts for me to use and/or ships for me to write fics based off of in the future, have a good day - pixie


End file.
